LOVE & LIES
by xxangelsangelxx
Summary: Roughly placed after ‘The Honeymoon’s Over’. What if Leo and Piper told the Elders they had broken up, but had been meeting in secret? Will they be caught and punished? Or will they all live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE & LIES

CHAPTER ONE .

The words had barely made it out of Prue's mouth before a swirl of blue-white lights appeared before them. As Leo came into focus, Piper quickly trained her eyes to the ground.

'Leo!' Phoebe stepped forward and hugged him.

'Girls,' Leo smiled wanly, 'how are you?'

He looked from Prue to Phoebe, carefully avoiding Piper's eyes, even though Piper continued to stare at her shoes. Prue glanced at her before continuing

'What do you know about Gandra?'

Leo raised his eyebrows.

'The shape shifter? Lower level demon, known for shifting into the Source. Power hungry but hardly effectual.'

'Yeah, well we need to vanquish his ineffectual butt.'

'Well, Piper's -' Leo chanced a look at the third sister, who was intently studying her hands, '- power should be enough.'

'Hmm, it wasn't.' Prue folded her arms across her chest, 'he knocked us on our asses'

'Twice' Phoebe nodded

'You didn't defeat him?'

Phoebe shook her head.

'Let me check with the Elders, maybe they know where Gandra's getting the power surge from.'

Prue touched his arm 'Thanks Leo'

'Take care' he said as the lights began to envelop him once again. Piper looked up and their eyes locked before Leo disappeared with a jingle.

Piper sighed and headed to the kitchen. Her sisters shared worried looks and followed her through the dining room.

'Honey?'

Piper stood at the sink and looked out the tiny window.

'It'll get easier' Phoebe put her arms around her, as Prue stroked her hair.

Piper sighed 'I hope so.'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO .

The next day, as the girls were in the attic, a familiar face shimmered before them.

'Cole' Phoebe started.

She was cut short as an energy ball exploded behind her. Cole looked up at her from beneath his brows.

'Chase me'

Cole had barely shimmered out when Prue and Phoebe began to chant.

--

Seconds later, Cole was leading Piper through the Underworld.

'Hurry up' Piper dug her finger into his back.

Cole just glared at Piper and grabbed her hand as he pushed her into a wide cavern.

'Leo!'

Piper ran to him and he pulled her close and held her tightly.

'You're welcome' Cole turned and shimmered out as the couple kissed fiercely.

'Oh, Piper' Leo sighed as he stroked her hair.

'Are you sure they can't see us down here?' she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Leo laughed lightly and pulled Piper to the picnic he had set up, complete with candles.

'It's just you and me.' he whispered

--

Phoebe paced back and forth, clearing a path through the dust and dirt that lay on the floor of the mausoleum. Cole shimmered in behind her. Phoebe turned and walked straight into him. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest.

'Cole'

'It worked,' he chuckled 'A little too well. I had to cover my eyes.'

Phoebe slapped him playfully on the chest. She snuggled close to him once again. Cole dropped a kiss on top of her head as Phoebe closed her eyes.

'Are they safe there?' she asked

Cole shrugged.

'For now. They can't keep doing this.'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE .

Piper laid back against Leo's chest, laughing.

'I miss this' Leo said softly, shifting a little from his half sitting, half lying position.

'Me too' Piper said, absently drawing patterns on Leo's shirt with her finger, 'why do things have to be so complicated?'

Leo, who was playing with the fingers on her other hand, just sighed.

Leo pulled Piper up until she was resting on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest as he dipped his head and began kissing her gently. All too soon, a gentle tapping echoed about the cavern.

'Noo,' Piper, her lips still pressed against Leo's. He smiled.

Seconds later, Cole shimmered in and smiled apologetically.

Piper turned to face Cole, her body still relaxed against Leo's.

'Already?'

It had been three weeks since they had lied to the Elders. They pretended they had broken up so that the Elder would allow Leo to remain the Charmed One's whitelighter; however they had been meeting in secret. It was hard to find places where the Elders couldn't see or hear them. The Underworld was one but it was too dangerous and difficult to arrange and so they had only together 3 times in as many weeks.

'I hate this' Piper cried.

'Hey,' Leo cupped his hand under Piper's chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes, 'soon'

'Soon what?' Piper pushed herself up and rested her weight on her arms 'We can risk our lives again, just to see each other? I shouldn't have to sneak around to see my boyfriend, we're not 16! I can't .. it's just .. it's too hard.'

Leo just looked at her, his usually smiling mouth curling into a frown. He looked so forlorn, Piper couldn't help but laugh. She kissed him softly.

'I'm sorry. It's just complicated.'

Leo's smile returned 'Story of our lives.'

'Understatement of the century' Cole snorted, receiving pointed looks from the couple. Cole held his hands up in defeat and headed towards the mouth of the cavern, giving Piper and Leo privacy to say goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR .

Piper had returned to the attic and was tucked under a blanket on the couch when Prue came bursting into the room.

'It worked? It worked!' she cried, stopping short when she noticed her sister's miserable expression.

'Yeah, it worked,' Piper said, playing with the frayed edge of the blanket, 'Phoebe reworded the magic to magic spell and it sent me straight to Cole.'

'Then, why do you look like you've been hit by the depression truck?'

Piper tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'It's just that seeing Angelus -' they had decided on this code name, much to Leo's chagrin '- made me miss him more. It's getting harder and harder to say goodbye at the end.'

Prue wrapped an arm around her sister, as a tear fell from Piper's eye. Just then, Leo orbed into the attic. Piper quickly brushed away the tear with the back of her hand, threw the blanket aside and stood up.

'Leo'

Leo looked over at her, surprised. They tried to speak to each other least when in the open. Anything to throw the Elders off. Leo's look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of genuine concern.

Piper bit her lip and stepped backwards. Prue came to stand behind her.

'Did you find anything out about Gandra?'

Leo continued to look at Piper intently before tearing his gaze to focus on Prue.

'The Elders think he's been killing other demons to steal their powers. Get him with Power of Three spell before he gets too powerful.'

Prue walked over to the Book of Shadows. She flipped a couple of pages before making a curious clicking noise with her tongue.

Suddenly, Cole appeared in the attic.

'Missed me' he taunted, as Prue flicked a vase past his ear.

Cole smirked as he launched an energy ball at Leo and Piper. Leo dove in front of the energy ball, knocking then both to the ground. Leo brushed a kiss to Piper's shoulder as the energy ball exploded behind their heads. Smiling slightly, Leo pulled Piper to her feet, slipping a note into her hand as he did so. They heard the front door slam and as Phoebe called up the stairs, Cole barked a short laugh.

'I'll be back,' he called and shimmered out.

'Prue? Piper?' Phoebe yelled again.

'Thanks, Leo' Prue patted Leo's shoulder as she brushed past him.

'Yeah, what she said' Piper smiled up at him. Leo grinned back and gave Piper a wink before disappearing. Her smile faded as she sighed and headed downstairs to join her sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE .

'Morning, sweetie'

Piper joined her sisters in the kitchen

'Are you okay?' she asked Phoebe, who was pushing her soggy cereal around with her spoon, 'I thought you'd be grateful to have extra cereal now that .. people aren't around' Piper laughed weakly.

Phoebe didn't answer. Piper looked across at Prue, who was swirling the last of her coffee around her mug.

'Cole' Prue gave Piper a lopsided smile, bobbing her head in Phoebe's direction.

'Honey?' Piper sat down next to Phoebe

'Piper, I love you and .. Angelus too and I want to see you together and happy. It's just seeing Cole evil, even pretend evil ..' she trailed off

'Pheebs …'

'No, I mean he's happy to do it but…'

'It's hard'

'It's hard for all of us' Prue added from the end of the table.

The sisters sat in silence, each staring at their laps. Finally Phoebe spoke:

'So, did Angelus let you know when he can see you next?'

'Tomorrow,' Piper pushed her hair behind her ears, 'But I'll .. find my own way there. I'll make something up.'

'No, I'll ask Cole,' Phoebe held up her hand as Piper opened her mouth to speak, 'it's okay'

Piper gave Phoebe a small smile and Prue grinned widely at them both.

'My sisters' she thought and shook her head, smiling


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX .

'We have a plan' Prue and Phoebe bounded up to their bewildered sister. Piper raised her eyebrows.

'Okay, so Cole and I will shimmer down there and then I'll use the call a lost witch spell to get you down there. That way he doesn't have to attack us.'

Piper looked from one sister to another.

'No, if they catch you ..'

'They won't. We'll shimmer from the mausoleum and anyway, I'm pretty sure they're only keeping an ear and eye out for you and .. you know.'

'If you're sure..'

--

As planned, Piper appeared at the cavern opening in a swirl of white lights. She smiled at Phoebe, who had her arms wrapped around Cole.

'Behave, you kids' Phoebe grinned wildly and disappeared in a blur.

Piper stood at the mouth of the cavern and stared at Leo, who was standing, beaming in the middle of the rock opening.

She looked at him for a moment and thought:

'This is worth it.'


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN .

Prue strode about the attic. She was a woman on a mission. She was happy for her sisters but sometimes she wished she had some help.

'Still,' Prue thought, 'I can handle it.'

She glanced at the Book of Shadows, which lay open on Gandra's page. There was only a small paragraph on the demon but Prue had widened her search to the powers he suddenly held. She drew the baster out of the cauldron and filled a small vial. She placed the purple potion next to the other four vials she had filled earlier.

If Gandra came, she would be ready.

--

Piper and Leo slowly revolved on the spot, Piper's head resting on Leo's chest and her hand in his. The soft music filled the cavern from an unknown source.

Leo ducked his head and kissed Piper, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb as he did so.

'I love you' he whispered.

Suddenly, a fireball whistled behind Piper, singeing her hair. It narrowly missed the couple, instead scorching a black mark on the wall behind them. Piper and Leo broke apart and the music stopped abruptly.

The hooded demon slowly stepped towards them, concentrating a ball of fire to his hand. Piper held her hands out to generate her freezing power. The demon didn't even stumble. Piper flexed her hands twice more, to no effect. The demon cocked his head to the side.

'It's almost too easy' he rasped, releasing the pent-up fireball that had grown to momentous size.

'No!'

Leo launched himself in front of Piper and the fireball hit him squarely in the chest. Leo waved his hand, sending Piper home in a swirl of blue lights, before exploding into a million tiny lights. The demon spread his arms and roared, a horrifying call that reverberated around empty cavern.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT .

Piper landed on the floor of the attic, she had collapsed in a heap and was sobbing hysterically.

'Piper?' Prue exclaimed, rushing to Piper's side.

'Demon .. Leo' Piper's words were punctuated by her racking sobs.

'Honey? What happened? Was it Gandra?'

'He died,' Piper whispered, 'to save me'

'Leo?'

Tears started to form in Prue's eyes as she rocked her sister back and forth, the demon forgotten. Just then, Phoebe shimmered in, held close by Cole. Her laughter caught in her throat as she noticed her distraught sisters, crumpled on the floor.

'Prue? Piper?' she asked, her voice cracking.

Phoebe hurried to her fallen sisters.

'Leo's gone. He dived in front of a fireball' Prue cried softly, Piper to upset to talk.

Tears too sprang to Phoebe's eyes and all three sisters held each other, tears pouring down their cheeks. The room was silent, as Cole sat in an armchair in disbelief. The silence was punctuated only by Piper's shallow breaths.

When a demon appeared behind a wall of fire, the girls did not notice him. The hooded demon slowly made his way to their dishevelled shape. Cole stood and sent an energy ball flying his way. The demon seemed to envelope the energy ball, absorbing it into his cloak before sending Cole flying with a wave of his hand.

The crash caused the three to look up, their eyes red and puffy.

'Cole' Phoebe started, rushing to his aide.

She was prevented from reaching him, however as the demon circled his hand in the air in front of him and simultaneously a ring of fire surrounded the sisters, trapping them.

'That's him' Piper said, hoarsely, standing slowly

Prue pulled Phoebe to her.

'Piper' Prue said, cautiously

'You son of a bitch' Piper growled.

She was unbelievably wretched, but there was something else bubbling up inside her. Anger. She was pissed off.

--

Piper glared at the demon. Every fibre of her being radiated hate towards him. From over her shoulder, Prue and Phoebe furiously threw the vials of various potions Prue had dropped earlier. The bottles crashed at the demon's feet and he rocked forward. The regained his balance as his hood slid off to reveal his face, one half disfiguringly scarred.

'You bastard' Piper hollered.

And, screwing up every inch of her rage, she opened her hands against him.

The demon froze, his face petrified in a half laugh. A split second later, the demon exploded with a bloodcurdling shriek.

The fire dissipated and Cole shook his head awake. Phoebe hastened to his side, resting his head in her lap. Prue and Phoebe looked over at their sister in shock.

'Piper?'

Piper stood there unmoving, her hands sill outstretched.

'What was that?' Prue asked, incredulously

'The half faced demon?' Phoebe questioned.

'No,' Prue gestured at Piper, who stood motionless, 'That'

'Half faced demon?' Cole struggled to sit up, 'Phoebe, that's the Source'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE .

Phoebe looked from Cole to Prue and then Piper, before returning her gaze to her boyfriend.

'What?' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

'The Source?' Piper whispered, slowly lowering her hands and turning to look at Cole.

Cole simply looked back at her. The room fell into silence.

Then, Prue whispered: 'Piper, you just vanquished an unvanquishable demon'

Piper began to shake.

Suddenly they heard a familiar jingle. White lights, tinged with blue pooled before them.

'Leo!' Piper exclaimed, her hands outstretched.

As the lights subsided, it was not Leo but a white clad woman, who was revealed. She was dressed in a white robe with a golden panel running vertically down the front. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braided ponytail. Piper faltered and drew her hands back to her chest.

'No' Prue stated, pushing her way through to stand in front of Piper.

'You can't take her ,' Phoebe stood and followed Prue to block her sister, 'You're an Elder, aren't you? You can't have her!'

The women smiled 'My name is Arella. I have been sent for Piper.'

--

'No' Prue repeated.

'No,' Piper echoed softly, her voice barely a whisper, 'Leo.'

The Elder nodded.

'You two really ought to have found a better hiding place' Arella chuckled to herself.

'You saw them?' Phoebe asked looking back and forth between her sisters and Arella.

'Not at first. We finally caught on. You girls should never be secret agents. Your code names could use a little work. Angelus, angel. Really?' Arella raised her eyebrows at the name.

She looked at Piper 'Do you really think a fireball could have stopped a whitelighter?'

Piper stared at the smiling Elder.

'You. You killed him.' she said, her voice becoming stronger with each word.

'Oh, please,' Arella held up her hand, 'In different circumstances, his death would have been the least of your worries or your pain, for that matter.'

'What do you mean, different circumstances?' Prue demanded

'The fact that a whitelighter was willing to lie and sneak around in order to see his witch? Well, it's never been done before.'

'And I'd do it again' Piper burst out

The Elder didn't look angry however, she looked .. amused.

'Piper, Leo gave up his life for you,' said Arella, looking at the middle sister.

Piper began to cry softly at the mention of Leo's name. Arella made her way over to Piper and rested her hand on her arm.

'It showed us how much he loved you, Piper'

'And Piper,' Prue added, 'you defeated the Source.'

'Because of Leo. For Leo' Phoebe chimed in, looking at Piper with quiet admiration.

'Actually, you didn't.' Arella smiled ruefully

'But, we saw him'

'Yeah,' Phoebe exclaimed, 'he went poof!'

'Oh, yes. The demon went poof,' Arella chuckled lightly at the use of the word, 'But, it wasn't the Source.'

'Gandra.' Cole spoke from the shadows. He had shrunken back as the Elder appeared, but as they realised that wasn't there to punish them, he stood by Phoebe's side and grasped her hand. She looked up at him gratefully.

Arella hook her head slightly.

'You girls will be the death of us' she muttered under her breath.

'Still, Gandra was one or two powers away from becoming unstoppable. If you hadn't of vanquished him, he would have become even more powerful then the Source.'

'What does this have to do with Leo?' Piper shrieked, rather shrilly.

Arella laughed. 'Your devotion to each other proved something to us.'

'That they're meant to be together?' Prue quirked an eyebrow.

'Forever and ever and ever?' Phoebe added.

'Well, the Elders didn't put it quite like that, but yes.'

Prue grinned wildly as Phoebe let out a squeal.

'Wha .. what?' Piper choked out.

'Piper, you and Leo can be together!' Prue was practically bouncing with delight.

Piper looked over at Arella. She simply nodded.

Piper's miserable face broke into a massive smile. Arella nodded sagely to the three sisters and orbed out.

Prue began jumping up and down, pulling on Piper's arm as Phoebe hugged Cole. Piper, however stepped forward and called Leo's name softly, just once.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN .

Leo appeared in dazzling lights, grinning broadly.

'Leo!'

Piper ran to his open arms. Leo held her close as they embraced.

'Told you it'd be soon' he said, his head resting on her shoulder.

'Soon what? Piper whispered into his chest, with a giggle.

'I can do this.' Leo chuckled, placing a hand on Piper's cheek and kissed her tenderly.

THE END

**Okay, so the ending is not that great. I suck at endings. And titles too.**

**Sorry about the short chapters too . Kind of felt they were needed .. for effect, or something.**

**This is my first attempt, so be nice.**

:)

**KiRSTYx**


End file.
